Justin Nile Wallop
Appearance Justin is 5’10 a little taller than Brandon but shorter then Chris, he is about as tall as Bria. Justin has short, choppy strawberry blond hair that is usually hanging wildly from his head. Justin has a slim muscular build his muscles are lightly defined on his body and he rarely wears a shirt if not in public, he is very proud of his appearance. Justin has an Ouroboros tattoo on his right arm, the Ouroboros symbol is encircled by intricate fire that also encircles his bicep. Justin also has a piercing on his navel just shy of his belly button. Justin’s eyes are golden brown and seem to be “to far apart,” according to Bria. Justin sometimes has a goatee but is shown to shave occasionally. He has straight teeth and is “effortlessly handsome.” Character Justin is the main protagonist; he is a racist jerk who cares only about power. He is homophobic and very frequently makes homo-hating jokes, even though he himself has developed strong feelings for Brandon. Justin was picked on a lot when he was a kid; Brandon believes that he was picked on for being gay or girly. After elementary school Justin moved to Artesia, he started school there three months before Brandon started. Justin swore he would never be picked on again and instead became a bully himself. When Brandon transferred to the school Justin and his friend Jamie started frequently beating Brandon up, then one day Justin and Jamie were cornered by several street muggers and would have been beaten to death if Brandon hadn’t saved them. Justin and Brandon become fast friends inevitably forcing a disgusted Jamie away. After a fight with Brandon in their Sr. Year of High School Justin abandoned Artesia and pursued “unlimited power” and “supreme conquest” so as to never be challenged again. After five years he returned to Artesia and found his home destroyed and his family murdered, this doesn’t seem to faze Justin at first, but instead intrigues him. He seeks out Brandon to find out who killed his family. He gets Brandon’s number and calls him, unknowingly calling him during his honeymoon with Carlos. Carlos sees who is calling and answers the phone and threatened Justin telling him to stay away from Brandon, this just pisses Justin off. Justin locates their home and discovers that it has been invaded by the same monsters that killed his family. Justin quickly defeats the monsters and awaits Brandon and Carlos' return. They return to find their house destroyed, Brandon immediately assumes Justin destroyed his home and attacks him. After the fight Justin convinces Brandon to help him track down his parent's murderers and his family's piece of Excalibur. Brandon does not approve of Justin being around at first but eventually gets over it. Justin later moves in with Brandon and Carlos, much to the annoyance of the newly weds, because he has nowhere to go. Justin is a stereotypical stoner boy but smokes a lot more then most stoners because of his high endurance it takes a lot more to get him high. Justin's favorite color is "chronic" green. Justin’s personality doesn’t change much until Brandon’s death; Justin repeatedly tries to revive him using the phoenix’s power but fails because Brandon has “joined Carlos in the afterlife” and doesn’t wish to be brought back. To this Justin cries, “What’s the point of having infinite power if I can’t protect someone I love?” This is the first time Justin admits his feeling for Brandon aloud. Justin then swears that’s he will make the Wraith pay for taking away the his best friend. Justin later married Joleen Electra and fathered two kids with her after the events of Spellbound. Quotes "Wake up...please...if you love me wake up...for God's sake....open your eyes......please.......damn it..." To Brandon after Justin knocked him out. Inspirations Justin's physical appearance was inspired by the male model and pornographic actor, Billy Brandt, "as much as I hate to model one of my characters after a porn star I can't find anyone else, Billy is exactly what I picture Justin to look like," his personality was inspired by multiple characters from TV shows, video games, movies, and novels, characters such as, Inuyasha, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Cole McGrath, Sesshōmaru, Vegeta, Naruto Uzumaki, and Cole Turner, as well as a close personal friend of the author who shares the first name of the character himself. Past Life Justin was King Arthur in his past life, thereby allowing him to use Excalibur. In 575AD King Arthur Relationships Brandon Brandon and Justin were once best friends but after a huge fight between them at the end of High School they stopped talking. They later met up again and became friends or more like frenemies. Although Brandon still has a great deal of dislike for Justin it is apparent that, deep down, he still loves him because he let Justin move in with him when he had nowhere to go. Justin frequently makes inappropriate comments geared toward Brandon, and often tries to make Carlos jealous. In battle Brandon and Justin go out of their way to protect each other and seem to be drawn to each other. Family Tree Grandparents *Michael Wallop *Neila Wallop Parents *Steven Wallop *Linda Wallop Siblings *Michelle Wallop Spouse *Joleen Electra *Stormie Johnson (Ex-Wife) Children *Dylan Wallop *Destiny Wallop Magical Life Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Sensing Professional Life Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero